Babs Bunny in Wonderland
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: * Alice's Sister - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Alice - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Dinah - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * The White Rabbit - RJ (Over the Hedge) * The Doorknob - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dodo - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * Parrot next to Dodo - Remy (Ratatouille) * Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Lemurs (Madagascar) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * The Walrus and The Carpenter - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Oysters as themselves * Bill the Lizard - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Flowers - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Caterpillar - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Pedro (Rio) * Bird in Tree - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * Cheshire Cat - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Mad Hatter - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * March Hare - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Dormouse - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Tulgey Wood Creatures as themselves * Card Painters - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear, and the Flik (A Bug's Life) * Marching Cards - Ants (A Bug's Life), Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Macaws (Rio 2), Pridelanders (The Lion King), and Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) * Queen of Hearts - Mirage (Aladdin) * King of Hearts - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Scenes: * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 2 - Babs Bunny is Bored ("In a World of My Own") * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Raccoon ("I'm Late") * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 4 - Babs Bunny Meets Gopher/The Bottle on the Table * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Babs Bunny ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 6 - Babs Bunny Meets Devon and Cornwall ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 7 - "The Green Monster and the Blue Monster" * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 9 - A Dog with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 11 - Babs Bunny Meets Fievel Mousekewitz/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" * [[Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Babs Bunny|Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for '''''Babs Bunny]]'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 13 - Babs Bunny Meets the Cheshire Sylvester ("'Twas Brilling")'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song")'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Raccoon Arrives Again)'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 17 - Babs Bunny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice")'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Mirage, the Queen of Hearts'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Sylvester Appears Yet Again'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 20 - Babs Bunny's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)"'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 21 - Babs Bunny's Flight/The Finale'' * ''Babs Bunny in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits' Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Dailymotion Category:Alice In Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie-Spoof Category:Vimeo